


A Kingsguard's Princess

by simplifiedwords



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Asoiaf - Fandom, Game of Thrones (TV), GoT - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplifiedwords/pseuds/simplifiedwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-Game of Thrones: Jaime visits Cersei's chamber in search for love, only to find the golden princess in her crib. To his surprise, he still found the love he had been searching for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kingsguard's Princess

**Author's Note:**

> A quick and random, rough fic about Jaime Lannister and Princess Myrcella. Inspired by an event on WhyWeLoveTheLannisters. This for Irina, the lovely Admin of that blog.

Cersei was immediately taken with Joffrey when she had him. She’d pick up the boy and would coo as he giggled. She often talked of his beautiful golden hair, of his wonderful green eyes, of his stubby little toes. Jaime would listen to her and smiled, though he never truly shared her joy. He only enjoyed how his sister bloomed in the advent of motherhood, how her face lit up whenever she’d thought of their son. 

 _Their son_. The boy was his, there was no doubt. His firstborn. But somehow he felt apart from the child. Jaime did not quite feel any attachment to the blond little creature. Was it because Cersei would not let Jaime hold him? Did he simply envy the attention his sister gave the boy? He did not know. Though in truth, it didn’t bother him at all. It was only Cersei he needed.

One evening, as he usually did, he came for her and discovered she wasn't in her chambers. Only the golden princess in her crib, quiet as the night. He had been sitting by the window, waiting for Cersei when Myrcella stirred and started to whimper.

Jaime rushed to her crib and stood over her, quite clueless on what he should do. The Kingsguard protected the royal family, but what would they know of taking care of a week old baby? He couldn’t call for the servants; lest he wanted to be questioned what was a knight of the Kingsguard doing in the queen’s chambers so deep in the night.

The princess began crying and a sudden madness rushed over him: Jaime picked up the girl. The softness and warmth of her tiny form slowly molded into his arms as he cradled her around the room. He ran his hand over her soft golden head and murmured sweet words to soothe her until she finally stopped her tears, though she didn’t fall asleep.

Joffrey had been an awful child. His raucous bawling heard even in the black cells. Robert would not say it but it was clear he didn’t like the child, as did Jaime. Myrcella though, she was a true princess even as a baby. Her cries weren’t as loud and as frequent as her brother’s had been. Cersei was worried, taking her daughter’s softer cries as meekness. Though Jaime admittedly found himself preferring this child over his sister's favored boy.

Bright green eyes stared at him, silent and queer. He knew he ought to place the child back in her crib but all he could do was stare in return. He touched her plump cheek and she squirmed, eyes blinking as her small, pink mouth pursed softly. Jaime found himself smiling and did it once more, watching as her face changed with each gentle prodding though she never cried.

 _She’s beautiful,_ he thought as the princess grabbed his finger with her small hands when he tried another poke and began suckling it. He laughed then. Was this how their father felt when he and Cersei had been born? It was a queer feeling. Somehow Jaime thought of the perfect world he’d often dream of: a world where no one would spite a brother’s love for his sister. Where he and Cersei would be together as the lord and lady of the Rock. And maybe, have beautiful children like the little princess he had in his arms as well.

He sighed, saddened by the dream that would never come true. But you still had those beautiful children you dreamed of, a voice whispered and it was true. That much made him smile and he kissed her forehead ever so lightly, somehow thankful to the gods he barely believed in.

That was how Cersei discovered them.

It must have been an odd sight: a knight of the Kingsguard snuggling a child in his arms. She had been furious, quickly ripping Myrcella from his arms and chastised him for being careless. What would anyone think when they see him with her? Him who mirrored the princess more than Robert?

Jaime found himself later on seeking for his daughter. He took every chance to visit her. Cersei would continue to chastise him, but it did not matter that much for a glimpse of his golden princess. In the day the he was content to see her in his sister’s arms and whenever he’d visit Cersei in the evenings, Jaime would cradle the child from her crib after Cersei had gone to sleep.

Even when Tommen came later, Jaime didn’t find himself endeared to the boy as he was with Myrcella. It stung each time the girl called her uncle as she grew more beautiful each day and soon Jaime knew he could not visit her anymore as often as he’d like. The castle would start to ponder; ask questions.

When she finally had her own chambers, he only came to her when he was required to, much to his chagrin. He forced himself to be content with only the sight of her whenever she’d walk with her brothers and Cersei in the gardens or when they came across each other in the Red Keep’s halls, with only a few words and a small smile to give the other.

Joffrey was Jaime’s prince as was Tommen, but Myrcella would always be his daughter.


End file.
